The Dahlgren Memorial Library, Georgetown University Medical Center, proposes to establish a Computer Information Service, based in the Audiovisual Learning Center of the Library. The purpose is to provide a learning laboratory environment in which students, faculty and staff may receive continued guidance in the use of personal computers and in database development. The overall goal will be to raise the level of computer competency of health professionals at Georgetown. The project will be accomplished through four objectives: (1) to develop and manage a computer learning laboratory in The Library's Audiovisual Learning Center with 5 fully equipped computer stations, a lending library of software programs and descriptive literature, and a full-time librarian; (2) to develop a variety of instructional seminars on personal computers which will cover basic knowledge and skills, selection and application of software, and programming in BASIC and PASCAL; (3) to develop a microcomputer-based personal information system for students in which references from lectures, texts, journal articles, research, personal experience or online databases can be merged into a selective and personal database; and (4) to establish a model program of 3 distinct but complementary components---the computer learning laboratory, courses on personal computers, and the personal information system for students---which can be replicated by other libraries as a full program or as individual modules. The project will be undertaken by a team of 11 professionals and will be carried out in two phases. Phase I. will involve the establishment of the Computer Information Service with initial emphasis in the School of Medicine. Phase II. provides the opportunity to extend the program into the Schools of Dentistry and Nursing and the Georgetown University Hospital. It is proposed that this project will require two years to develop, analyze and evaluate.